Matters of a hairy sort: take 2
by kenihiko
Summary: why Shunsui shouldn't wear his hair loose.  M/M kissing and suggestive content. don't like please don't read.


_**A/N: **kind of part 2 to the ukitake story, but focused on shunsui this time, that's why it's a separate entry._

_i do not own the characters of this story, nor do i make any profit from it._

_pretty much un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine alone, random OOC-ness_

_**yaoi **as in guys kissing and stuff, don't like it don't read it.  
_

* * *

Matters of a hairy sort

take 2

"Oi! Jyuu-u-u-u...chaaaan, I can't find the ribbon and sticks for my hair, do you know where they are?" Shunsui Kyoraku's deep voice sang out. "I was sure they were with my clothes," he was pushing things back and forth on his overflowing desk at the moment.

Jyuushiro Ukitake remained a serenely smiling statue who hadn't moved as much as a muscle since the larger man had begun his search. "Sorry Shun, I have no idea, perhaps you shouldn't have taken them off." he suppressed a giggle.

Grey eyes turned toward him. "Oi! Who was the one who ambushed me here in my office of all places and insisted on a little 'afternoon fun'?"

"Ambushed? Really? You always over dramatize things Kyoraku,"

Shunsui pouted theatrically, "Yes really! I was sitting here being a good boy for once, doing the work that my Nanao-chan insisted I do and you start playing with me," the corners of his mouth curled upward. "Jyuu-chan is so mean,"

Ukitake let out a small huff of annoyance, "Well if you're going to be that way about it..." as he left the sound of rustling cloth and the rush of air signaled his shunpo'd retreat.

"Jyuu.." he watched a slip of paper drift to the floor. "Aw dammit." bending to pick it up he had to push his long hair back over his shoulder.

Straightening up he glanced at the note,

"You like to play games! catch me and you _might_ get back what you seek." was written in Ukitake's beautiful script.

"What the...? Now Jyuu-chan's being silly," he smiled broadly and shunpo'd after his friend.

It was inconvenient the way his hair kept getting in his face. It made seeing clearly an extra bonus to the game.

Usually Shunsui was faster but Ukitake had a bigger head start, and with no set target he had to stop frequently in order to get his bearings and sense his lover's reiatsu, again not something he usually had a problem with, but Ukitake was dampening his powers at times making tracking difficult.

He sighed with exasperation, "Now where'd that little tease go?" he ran long fingers through his knotted hair, wincing once or twice as he hit a knot.

An idea hit him, and he shunpo'd to the spot he realized this game was heading to.

"Jyuu is being a meanie today," he came up behind the white haired man who was seated on a blanket surrounded by picnic items. "If you wanted to go on a picnic you should have said so,"

"My, my Captain Kyoraku's a slow-poke today," Ukitake held out a sake cup: already filled. "It's much too nice a day to spend cooped up in a stuffy old office."

Sinking down, next to his companion, Shunsui took the cup and sipped appreciatively, "Now all we need is the cheesy poetry," he wiggled his eyebrows, "Just give me a few minutes and I'm sure I'll think of something."

"Your hair's a mess." Ukitake chuckled as his fingers skimmed through the tangled mass.

"And who's fault is that, hmm?"

"Turn around Shun," Ukitake pulled a comb out from his sleeve. "We can't have it getting in the way."

"In the way of what?"

"Later," he slowly pulled the comb through several large knots. "You do know what this's all about?"

"Yeah, cause I keep giving you reasons to wear your hair down, but Jyuu your hair is so different from mine," he flinched when Ukitake pulled a particularly large mass. "Yours is so soft and fluffy, and...OW! It doesn't tangle this...OW! Jyuu!...easily."

"I'm sorry Shun," he pushed a handful of curly brown hair to the side and placed several soft kisses on Shunsui's neck. "So very sorry," he whispered in his ear.

When Ukitake finished combing all the tangles from Shunsui's hair he wrapped the ribbon securely in place, "Almost finished,"

"Yeah I'm almost complete," Shunsui smiled warmly at Jyuushiro's quizzical look. Pulling the startled white haired man into his lap, he kissed his lips and held him close, "Now, now I'm complete." he sighed happily.


End file.
